


In This White House...

by aspirateurkilleuse



Series: In this White House [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Basically is happening in the West Wing Universe, Chief of staff Harvey, M/M, Marvey-centric, President Pearson, The West Wing AU, This is happening just after the Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: Harvey is the new White House chief of staff. He brings in with him a new team and together they will make sure that President Pearson succeed as the first female POTUS, and at the same time their personnal life get sometimes in the way.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and their jobs:  
> Harvey: Chief of Staff
> 
> Louis: Deputy CoS (I hesitated with head of the Office of Budget management but I wanted to keep the same dynamic between them)
> 
> Katrina: Communications Director
> 
> Mike: Deputy Communications Director
> 
> Donna: Chief of Staff to First Man of the United States
> 
> Rachel: Press Secretary
> 
> Alex Williams: White House Counsel
> 
> Scottie: US Ambassador to the UK

On january 20th 2015, Harvey was standing on the steps of the Capitol, waiting for President-elect Pearson to arrive to took the oath of office as the first female and first african-american President of the United States. The sky was blue but a cold wind was blowing. Outgoing President Santos and his wife, Helen, arrived and the crowed cheered them. After 8 years in the White House, they were ready to go home.

Next to Harvey, Mike was bouncing from one leg to another. Harvey discretly hit him with his elbow while whispering between his teeth :

« Stop it ! »

« I am cold ! »

« So am I ! But behave yourself ! »

Mike nodded and stopped. He put his gloved hands in his pockets and leaned closer to Harvey, as to share bodyheat with him. Harvey gave him a side-eye but didn't say anything.

When President-elect Jessica Pearson arrived, cheers could be heard from the large crowd. Harvey looked to Louis, standing next to him and around to the incoming future White House senior staffers. All of them seemed to be glowing.

After the oath of office and the inauguration speech, Harvey and his team went into the White House to take over the place. Harvey, Mike, Louis and Katrina stood in the lobby, looking around, not really realising where they were. Katrina and Mike took the door on the left to go to the communications office. As Communication Director and her deputy, they both had done an amazing job on the campaign and for the inauguration speech. Now they had to turn that magic into a tool for governing.

As he entered into his office, Harvey put down his bag on the sofa. Gretchen, his assistant was already there, taking possession of her own space. Harvey took off his coat and sat behind his desk. His predecessor, Josh Lyman, had left him a note on the desk, simple : « Good luck ».

He put the note in one of the drawers. He was sitting on the chair, looking around when he heard a knock on the door. Gretchen entered :

« Mr Specter, your NSC briefer is here. »

While Harvey was being briefed, Mike and Katrina were in her office trying to sort what they needed to have on hand and what could be archived.

« Everything, every speech should be scanned and put on a data base we could consulte. Date and place of the speech as file name, stated Mike. »

« Is there a department that does that ? Asked back Katrina. »

« Well, we have a few interns. They could do that. Take a few computers, scans, and put it with 5 or 6 interns in a room in the EEOB. Let one of the speechwriter help them. »

« We should put Harold in charge of that. It will give him confidence and make him a productive collegue. »

Meanwhile, Louis was trying to make sure that Norma would learn the names of each senator and the house leadership, minority and majority. Louis didn't want her to screw up because if she did it would be bad for him. But knowing Norma, Louis knew all of this was useless. If just one of the parlementarian behaved badly toward her, he would be cursed for the rest of his life by Norma's wrath.

Donna wasn't setting herself down in the West Wing but rather in the East Wing. As Chief of Staff to the first First Man of the United States. Her job would be to make sure that Jeff Malone wouldn't make too much noise but she knew they had more liberty than all the previous first ladies, since it was up to them to define the role of First Man. Jeff and Donna had met with every person working in the White House staff, from the maids to the head chef and the calligraphie office.

She was watching the parade on the tv in her office, while unpacking. Jeff had picked a cause, something he wanted to do during his wife's term. It was mostly about literacy, 'a chance for all'. Of course they would have to wait a bit before announcing it. In the meantime, they already had some events to organize. Jeff had told Donna that he would embrasse the role of White House hostess (or host in his case) fully. Him being a man wouldn't change anything.

After getting settled with Katrina, Mike had to go exploring. He had already called his Grammy and promised her that at her next visit, he would do his best to give her a tour. He went lost while looking for Harvey's office but found his way when he saw Gretchen.

« Where is he ? He asked. »

« In there. »

Of course Mike entered without knocking. Harvey looked up from the briefing book he was reading and rolled his eyes.

« Listen Rookie, that habit of yours of barging in... »

« Who are you taking to the inaugural balls ? Interrupted Mike. »

« What? »

« Are you taking anyone to the balls tonight ? »

« This is none of your business. »

Harvey looked back down, hoping that it would deter Mike from further inquiries. But of course it didn't.

« You know, Scottie will likely be confirmed as ambassador to the UK. »

« She will because you, Katrina and legislative affairs will do your jobs to make sure of that. »

« Well... I also mean, London is far away. 7 hours flight... Tonight is the night man. »

Harvey looked back up and shook his head. Of course Mike had no idea what he was talking about.

« Don't you have some work to do ? »

« Well, I am going to get ready for the balls. Rachel went home to get changed. »

« Good for you puppy, now get out. »

Harvey Specter being Harvey Specter, of course he wasn't going to the inaugural balls alone. His date was going to be Scottie but things were platonic between them now. The short time she was on the campain trail, she had said that she couldn't compete. Harvey didn't quite understand what she meant but she had just laughed and shook her head.

8 inaugural balls. It was a real marathon. At the 8th ball, the new White House senior staffers were finally allowed to relax and enjoy the moment. The first couple had gone back to the White House to relax before tomorrow. Harvey had danced with Scottie and she had kissed his cheek goodbye, saying she had to go home, that she had some meetings in the morning, stuff that needed to be done before the whole confirmation process started. When she left, Harvey stood near the bar, sipping on a glass of scotch. He had noticed Mike and Rachel dancing on the dancefloor. They looked good together actually. And then Harvey drank another glass. Mike noticed him and smiled to him. He and Rachel walked toward him :

« Harvey ! Where is your date ? Asked Rachel. »

« She just left. She has something in the morning. »

« We were about to leave too, stated Mike. Katrina is inviting us to her place. You coming ? »

« You rookies go have fun. I need to get my beauty rest. »

« You sure ? »

Harvey nodded. The pair left, Rachel holding Mike's arm. Harvey would have gone of course but he had enough for the evening of seing Rachel and Mike flirting. He put down his glass and walked out of the room with his secret service detail in tow. Yeah, that was a new thing, the secret service detail. One of the many things he would need to get used to.

 


	2. Of State Visits and other matters

Four months in, Harvey was starting slowly but surely to take his marks and impose his style as White House chief of staff. He and President Pearson were working very closely, like they had done in the Senate. They had passed their first legislation within the 100 days mark : criminal justice reform. With both houses of congress being democratic, of course it passed without any problem. They had a huge bill signing with the President surrounding by family of people affected by the unfairness of the judicial system.

And that was just after a well written speech before a joint session of congress. Harvey had to give it to them, Katrina and Mike knew what they were doing. Mike had every speech he had ever written in his head so that helped. Harold, as head of speechwritting, had done a lot of the ground work actually with the help of the office of legislative affairs.

So they were in their honeymoon period. Ready to take care of college reform. Making sure that every young adult had the opportunity to graduate from college debt free. The Office of Budget Management had put some projections on how that could be done without digging a bigger deficit. They needed everything to be done by the books, they need everything to be clear.

Let's add to that of course all the usual national security problems and foreign policy. For that last part, they were lucky to have Dr Nancy McNally as secretary a state. Confirmed almost unanimously by the senate. She advised, rightfully, that President Pearson's first visit abroad be to Canada, their closest ally. But when it was time to invite a head of state for the President's first state visit. They went throught the list of allied countries before picking Great Britain.

« Dr McNally, could you please extend an invitation throught our ambassador in London. »

Donna and Jeff put themselves to work after the invitation was accepted.They coordinated the work throught the social secretary. Jeff tasted every meal the chef proposed, looked at every flower proposal from the flower office.

About a few days before the state visit, Rachel came to find Donna in her office in the East Wing. She was looking at pictures of flower arrangments.

« Rachel, what can I do for you ? »

« I have a proposal for you. A request from Good Morning America. They want to follow the first spouse while he works on the state visit. »

« Yes, Kate, our own press secretary recieved the same request. I was the one who decided that the decision was up to you. »

« And why is that ? »

« Because we don't want to interfere with the President's agenda. »

« As long as they talk about things related to flowers, life at the White House and cake tasting, there will be no problem. »

Rachel was about to walk out when she turned back toward Donna and asked :

« How are you ? »

« I am great. Why are you asking ? She asked back surprised. »

« Because we haven't seen each other and you are at the other side of the building on your own. »

« I am good here. Don't worry. We should grab a coffee some day. »

At the same time, in Katrina's office, Mike and her were checking the latest version of the President's remark for the speech at the arrival of the british PM. Harold and the speechwritting staff had done quite a good job. It was just a matter of detail now.

« Has state checked the language of this ? »

« No really. I wanted to send it after we checked it. »

She nodded. She was pacing the room and then asked :

« What about the remarks during the state dinner ? »

« Harold is still working on those. »

Because Harold was actually an amazing speechwritter. That's why, despise Kyle showing amazing leadership skills, Mike and Katrina had decided he would be a better head speechwritter.

Rachel knocked at the door and came in :

« I just talked to Donna. They are doing the Good Morning america thing. »

« Great ! Stated Katrina. Mike will supervise it. »

« I will ? He asked surprised. »

« Yes. »

Rachel looked at them both and said :

« I am also meeting with the british attaché from the ambassy. To finalise the details of the press conference. »

« Great ! Take Mike with you, said Katrina. »

Rachel nodded and told Mike to meet him in the Rosevelt room at 3pm before she went back to her office. She had done, when she arrived at 8am, her press gaggle and now had her briefing at 11am. She was used to being campaign spokeperson but being the mouth of the whole administration was a whole new thing.

But 10 minutes before the said briefing, she was called in to Harvey's office. Louis was there as well. She was told to closed the door.

« We need you to push your press briefing to 2pm, said Louis. »

« Of course ! May I know why ? She asked. »

« This morning, at 12.44pm local time and 6.44am here, a US cargo plane was shot down as it was preparing for landing at Kirkuk air base, stated Harvey. I had spent the morning talking to State, Defense and the last two hours in the situation room with the President. »

« Is there casualties ? »

« Yes. Pilot and co-pilot. Luckily, there was mostly food in the plane and no personnal. ISIS has claimed the attack. 30 minutes ago, the President ordered retaliation. The bombing of two ISIS training camp in Syria. The planes should leave the syrian air space at around 8.30pm local time, so 1.30pm here. »

Rachel was taking note of course during the conversation, not to forget a single thing. She then asked :

« House and Senate leadership were informed ? She asked. »

« Yes, just after the order was given, answered Louis. We also need you to put together a live broadcast from the Oval Office for tonight. I called Katrina 10 minutes ago so Communications can start working on the speech. »

« Any question ? Asked to her Harvey. »

She shook her head and was then dismissed. She closed the door on her way out and saw Katrina waiting for her, standing in front of Gretchen's desk.

« You briefed ? She asked. Good. Let's go to my office to talk. »

Around midday, Mike went to knock on Harvey's door. He had a speech to work on, but he trusted Harold to do the groundwork and Harvey was going though the President's first military operation. He needed a friend to talk about it. Or just to be there. He knocked before he entered, knowing that barging in during those kind of times was a no go.

« Hey old man. »

« Hey rookie. »

« Have you eaten lunch ? »

« Sorry Mike but I really don't have time to go out and have lunch. »

« I know but let's grab something in the mess. »

Harvey closed the file he had in front of him and followed Mike. He asked :

« How is the speech going ? »

« I just went to EEOB to brief Harold and the speechwritting staff. Put together how the speech should look like, the big ideas. »

« Good. »

« How do you feel ? I mean, this is a first. For her and for you. »

« I am fine. Don't worry about me rookie. »

After picking and paying their lunch, they sat down on an isolated table, opposite to each other. They ate in silence before Mike asked :

« Do you have news from Scottie ? Is she liking London ? »

« It's not a really a busy job so she is fine. Why are you asking ? »

« I mean, you and her, you seemed to look good together. Long-distance relationships sometimes work... »

« Mike. Don't ! Scottie and I are friends now. Good friends. That's all I am going to say. »

« Harvey, you are my best friend. You have a difficult job so I worry about you. I want you to be happy, to rely on someone during those four years. »

« 8 years you mean. »

They smiled to each other. Of course 8 years. They finished eating and walked back to Harvey's office. Harvey raised and eyebrown :

« Don't you have a speech to write ? »

« In fact I do. I am going to meet Harold in the EEOB. »

Rachel's briefing went well. There were questions but Rachel was brief, stating that all would be answered in tonight's President's allocution at 8pm.

Around 5pm, Katrina put the final version of the speech on Harvey's desk. She stood in front of him while he read it. At some point, Harvey looked up and asked her to sit down. She did but kept staring at him until he finished reading it.

« It's very good. Get Mike and Harold, then show it to the President. »

A bit after 7.50pm, the senior staff gathered in the oval office. President Pearson was sitting behind the desk, eyes closed while a woman put some makeup on her. The speech was on the prompter, the camera crew where putting everything in place. Harvey was standing next to the president, reading the speech silently for the last time. When the make-up artist was done, President Pearson turned toward Mike and Katrina and said :

« Thank you for working so fast, this is really good work. »

Katrina and Mike nodded before discretly doing a bump fist. Harvey saw that and just shook his head. He handed to the President the copy of the speech he was holding. Even if everybody knew there was a teleprompter, it looked good to have a piece of paper on the desk.

« Any last word advice, she asked to him. »

« Well, you know what to do. Calm, determined, presidential. And good luck. »

He went to stand next to the rest of the senior staff and they watched the speech together. He was amused to see Mike and Katrina mouthing some parts of the speech.

Harvey noticed the same patern at every speech President Pearson gave a speech. He even had to hit Mike discreetly with his elbow at the speech to welcome Prime Minister Hessington from the United Kingdom for her State visit.

The White House senior staff was of course taking part in the State Dinner that would end the visit. Jeff and Donna had outdone themsleves. The flowers were all the emblems of the different countries composing the United Kingdom : England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Irland ; as well as roses, the national flower of the United States since 1986, something Harvey actually didn't know.

The dinner was of course amazing. Harvey was sitted near the main table. He couldn't stop himself to look time to time toward another table where Mike and Rachel were sitting, all that while sipping slowly on a very expensive scotch. Mike was clearly trying to flirt with Rachel. Harvey felt Louis sitting down next to him. He was there with his fiancée, Sheila. She had been in charge of admissions at Harvard Law and now had moved to take the same position at Georgetown Law. She had helped a lot during the transition period to fill the positions of the Office of the White House counsel, had even provided a few names for internships and junior positions.

Louis started to talk to him, about some matter he didn't want to pay attention to at the moment ; He was captured by the awkward way Mike was trying to seduce Rachel. It was so Mike ! Rachel laughed. Mike had probably told one of his stupid jokes. Seeing that Harvey would never pay attention to him, Louis stood up and went to join Sheila who was talking to a senator.

Then Donna sat down on Louis' chair. Harvey looked at her and smiled a bit :

« Congratulation. This evening was amazing. »

« Thank you. Jeff is surprisingly very good at this. I think he even enjoyed it. »

« He is a former SEC agent. An expert on financial law. Don't tell me he found flower arrangments fascinating. »

« Don't be stupid ! Of course he didn't ! But he did a very good job not to show it. »

They smiled to each other. Harvey took a sip of the scotch, not saying anything, still keeping an eye on Mike.

« You know. I know what happened on election night, said Donna softly. Even if the both of you do an excellent job hidding it. I have to give you that. »

« Nothing happened on election night. »

« Harvey... I am not an idiot. Something happened on election night, you don't want to talk about it and I respect that. I really do. But you can't spend your time look at Mike from afar. You have to choice, act or forget whatever it was. »

« Like I said, nothing happened. »

Donna shook her head and stood up saying :

« Well, the day you decide that something did in fact happened, you can call me. »

He stood just after her. He was done with all that bullshit. The majority of the guests left or were about to leave so he could as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy McNally deserved to be Secretary of State. I am correcting that wrong!


	3. What happens on election night, stays on election night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened late during election night...

_Flashback to November 4 th 2014_

 

If the Pearson watchparty was at the New York Expo Center in Bronx, the campaign staff was in the headquarters in Queens, watching the results come in. It was 9.30pm eastern time, and it looked good for now, very good. In an hotel suite, they had the four cable news channels on and a bigger screen with the electoral map they were updating every 30 seconds as results were coming in, county by county.

Outside the suite, sitting on the floor in the hallway, Katrina, Mike and Harold were working with the speechwriting staff to write two speeches : a victory one and a concession one. The victory one was written. Writting a victory speech was not that hard. But writting a good concession speech, that was more difficult.

« She should be as gracious as possible, hammered Katrina I don't want to give them a chance to call her a bitch. Because you know they will if they find the smallest hint of bitterness. »

Harvey was inside the war room with Louis, Donna and Alex. Senator Pearson and Governor Hardman were also in the room, not saying anything. She was pacing the room while he was sitting on a sofa with his daughter. Jeff was also there, just standing in a corner.

At some point, an aide shouted :

« 10 o'clock ! »

Some people clapped. Katrina chose that moment to come in and whispered to Harvey's ear that both speeches were done.

A bit after 10, MSNBC called Utah for Republican Senator from Indiana Charles Van Dyke. Nevada, Florida and Colorado were still too close to call.

Around 10.45pm, they called in Nevada for them. Harvey smiled. California would put them over the top. He nodded to Jessica from afar with a huge smile.

At 11.01pm, the whole room erupted in a whole cry of joy. You could hear champagne bottles popping open. Harvey felt someone jump in his arms. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Mike who kept whispering to his ear :

« Thank you for bringing me into this. Thank you so much. »

The whole room was only cries of joy, hugging and laughter. Then Harvey felt his phone ring and Alex shouted :

« Everybody shut up ! »

The crowd quickly stood still and in silence. Harvey answered and gave his phone to Jessica. The conversation was brief :

« Thank you Senator... It was an honor to senator. Congratulation to a well thought campaign, it wasn't easy for me either.... Thank you.... God bless you.... Goodbye ! »

She pressed 'end call' and handed back the devide to Harvey. The crowd started to clap and cheer. A stafer yelled :

« Give us a speech Madam President ! »

The crowd agreeded and started to chant «  _Speech ! Speech ! Speech ! »._ Jessica, helped by now Vice-President elect Hardman, stood on a table. Someone handed her a glass of champagne.

« Thank you everyone. This has been an incredible journey. We have started this campaign now 20 months ago by going around Iowa in a van with just Harvey, Donna and a few others. Harvey was driving, sadly, and people were calling our campaign hopeless. But each of you made sure to prove them wrong. Each of you has one way or the other helped us to achive this. Every single act one of you did built into this amazing moment ! So thank you ! And this is only the beginning ! Here, here ! »

The crowd cheered ! Harvey helped Jessica to get down from that table. They waited for Senator Van Dyke's concession speech. When the senator was on stage, they decided it was time to leave for the New York Event Center where the crowd was gathering and waiting for the victory speech.

If the majority of the senior campaign staff went, Harvey stayed behind. He sat on a sofa, drinking champagne from the bottle, watching the end of Senator Van Dyke's speech then he smiled when the four networks switched to a view of the Pearson WatchParty. He felt someone behind him and turned around. It was Mike, holding also a champagne bottle. He sat down next to Harvey and smiled to him. They started to laugh.

When Jessica walked on stage, Harvey put the sound up. They listened to the speech, drinking champagne, they relaxed. Mike leaned on Harvey and Harvey put his arm up around Mike's shoulders. They relaxed and at the end of the speech, Mike turned his head toward Harvey and said :

« What you did is amazing ! »

« I couldn't have done it without my favorite speechwriter »

They looked at each other, smiling. Their faces were too close, Harvey's head was buzzing because of the champagne. Then suddenly, Harvey pressed his lips against Mike's ones. Mike leaned in, putting his hands on Harvey's chest. Mike started to slowly unbotton Harvey's shirt but he was stopped.

« Let's go to my bedroom, said Harvey. »

Harvey stood up and walked out of the room. Mike blinked once, twice and then stoop up and ran after Harvey. He found him waiting in the corridor. They both went to Harvey's bedroom.

Mike walked out of the said bedroom at dawn. He discretly walked back to his bedroom. He was lucky not to have met anyone.

  
  


_Present days_

After the state dinner, Harvey was driven home by his secret service detail. After seeing Mike and Rachel tonight, he knew whatever had happened in that hotel room, during election night, was over. Or probably Mike thought it has been a mistake. Harvey closed his eyes until they arrived home. The driver said they had arrived. He stepped out of the car and went inside. He went quickly to bed to catch as much sleep as he could. And to think about what he could do.

The following morning, after senior staff, he asked Mike to stay and close the door. Harvey sat behind his desk and asked :

« Mike, have you read the employee handbook you recieved on your first day ? »

« I did why ? »

« Knowing you remember everything you read, I want you to remember the pages about relationships between staffers. »

Mike didn't seem to get it. Harvey rolled his eyes. You put yourself in this Specter, now get out of it.

« What I mean is that if you and Rachel are in a relationship, I think it should be made clear. I don't want any sexual harassment problem in this White House. »

Mike sat down and shook his head, laughing :

« Are you seriously lecturing me about not sleeping with work colleagues ? »

« No. I am saying that I am sure you could go White House councel and fill a form, making sure of how you and Rachel define your relationship. I don't want you to have problems. This is an advice. As a friend. »

Harvey was mortified inside but he had started the topic and he needed to get throught it.

« I see... Fine. Thank you for this not needed friendly advice. Can I go back to work now ? »

Harvey pointed the door to him and closed his eyes in despair when the door closed a bit too loud. Gretchen came in immediatly :

« Do you need anything Mr Specter ? »

« No I am fine. What's next on the schedule ? »

« You have the french ambassador on the phone and then in ten minutes, you are supposed to attend a budget meeting in the Roosevelt Room. »

The day continued as normal. Until lunch. At precisely, 12.01 Donna walked in his office.

« Get up Specter, I am taking out to lunch and I am paying. »

Harvey didn't argue. He just closed the briefing book he had in front of him and took his coat. He followed Donna and she took him to a coffe shop nearby. They ordered and sat in an isolated table in the back. One of the secret service agent that always followed Harvey sat on the table next to them.

« What happened with Mike this morning ? »

« How do you even know ? »

« I am Donna, I know everything. »

Harvey raised an eyebrown because he knew that Donna has her ways and in this particular instance he needed to know.

« The first man recorded an interview with Wendy Williams about his first few months at the White House. He gave her a guided tour while he gave the interview. Kate and I worked on this with Mike. He gave us a few sentence that could be slipped in during the interview, to refer some of incoming legislation. »

« Oh and then why do you think something happened ? »

« Because I said to your puppy to tell you that we are thinking about launching the first man's anti-bullying campaign in september ; and he answered : ''you can tell him yourself ''. So, what happened ? »

Harvey drank a sip of coffee and breath deeply :

« I told Mike after senior staff that he had to go to Counsel with Rachel to fill out a relationship form. »

Donna shook her head and slapped his shoulder :

« Are you insane ? »

Of course, Harvey knew what she meant but he played stupid by saying :

« I won't have any kind of sex scandal in this White House. »

Donna just shook her head thinking about how her friend could be so stupid. Or why the hell would he pretend to be ? Is he really so emotionnaly constipated ?

« Harvey, don't bullshit me. First, Rachel and Mike are not together. I can assure you that. Second, I saw Mike salk out of your room the morning after the election, I saw how for the next few days you ignored him. It was obvious. »

Harvey just took a bite of his sandwich and didn't answer to her. He just chew in silence. He raised an eyebrown while looing at Donna who just rolled her eyes.

« You are impossible ! Do as you want, bury yourself in work and the day you crash I will be there. A phone call away. »

  
  


_Flashback, two weeks after the election_

After the election, Harvey had taken a few days to go see his brother in Boston and now he was back to help during the transition. He wasn't head of the transition, Louis was. The President-elect didn't want to expose him and make him the ennemy of too many people. But his advice was still very needed in the composition of the White House staff and the cabinet. So Louis, the President-elect and him were sitting in her transition office and going throught the White House staff when Louis said :

« Katrina said yes to the communication position, as long as she chooses her deputy. »

« Did she give you a name ? Asked President-elect Pearson. »

« Mike Ross. »

Harvey raised an eyebrown but didn't say anything. The President-elect nodded :

« I am fine with that. But Mike is Harvey's puppy. So what do you think Harvey ? Ready to let the puppy off his leash ? »

« Yes. I am fine. Mike is qualified for the job. But who as head speechwriter then ? Does Katrina have a suggestion as well ? »

« Much to my despair, she conviced me Harold would be best for the job, said Louis desperately. I would have prefered Kyle but it's a no go for her. »

« Fine, approved, stated President-elect Pearson. »

After the meeting, they stepped out of the office into the bullpen. He saw Mike sitting behind a desk. Harvey walked to him and stood in front of the desk. Mike looked up and said :

« Hi... »

« Hi... I just want to say you will be Deputy Communications Director. Congratulation. »

« Thanks.... »

Harvey just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds then Mike asked :

« Do you need anything ? »

« No nothing. Again, congratulation. »

Harvey left, he passed next to Donna who followed him with her eyes until he closed the door of his small office. She then shook her head. Men are stupid.

 


	4. Emotional

Being the first First Man was difficult. He had to make himself even more invisible than first ladies because the President was a woman and he really wanted her to shine, not to give her more trouble that she would normally have. But he still wanted to accompany his wife to every foreign trip, unless she asked him not to come of course. So when he saw in his schedule that he wouldn't take part in the trip to Saudi Arabia, he didn't get it. He asked Donna and she apologized :

« I am sorry, it doesn't come from me. It's from above. »

Above her ? Well, if it had been Jessica she would have talked to him over dinner and explained to him why.

« Tell Harvey I am coming over to see him. »

When he arrived to the West Wing's office of the chief of staff, Harvey was waiting for him.

« Jeff, what can I do for you ? »

« Why was Saudi Arabia taken off my schedule ? »

« We had a few meetings and thought it would be better. »

« Better ? »

« Yes. Better. You know how women are treated in Saudi Arabia. So we thought that it would be better if the President went alone. If you go with her, they might think of you as her chaperone. »

« You know what Harvey, if you had called me and said me that it would have been better for me not to go, I would have told Jessica I am not going. Do you know what I am doing all day ? »

« No but I think you are about to tell me. »

« I pick china patterns, and make flower arrangments. Yesterday I spent 3 hours in the flower shop to talk if this fall was more of an orange fall or a yellow one. I wanted to die ! Donna is talking to me about Christmas trees ! Christmas trees ? We are in july ! I don't give a shit about Christmas trees, and even less in july ! »

Harvey just stood there. Jeff needed to vent so he let him. It was probably part of the job. At some point Harvey said carefully :

« Well there is your cause. Donna said you will launch in september. »

« We are meeting with some non-profits yes. »

« And what cause are you picking ? »

« Equal opportunity for every child. Kate and Donna are looking for a name. The goal is to make sure that every child, from every school district, has the same opportunity to go to college. »

Gretchen knocked on the door and gave him a piece of paper before leaving. Harvey looked at it and said :

« Yesterday in Riyadh temperature averaged 104°F. No rain of course. Do you still want to go to Saudi Arabia ? »

« No I don't. But don't dare go around me like that again. »

Harvey nodded and then Jeff left. Harvey shouted :

« Gretchen, what's next ? »

In the meantime, Rachel was giving her daily press briefing. An AP reporter asked :

« Rachel, the schedule of the next week's trip to Saudi Arabia and Israel came out and the first Man is no longer part of the trip. Can you tell us why ? »

« I am sorry Mark, I am not aware of such schedule. I will come back to your later in the day for an answer. »

Another journalist, from CNN this time then asked :

« But Rachel, why wouldn't the First Man go with the President ? Does it mean the first couple have marriage issues ? »

« Lucy, I can tell you that I am not aware of any issue between the President and her spouse. I am sure Mr Malone has his reasons. »

She was about to point to a reporter when Lucy asked for a follow up :

« Rachel, sorry but you are not aware might mean that you just don't know, that they might have some issues. »

« I will not dignify that with a response. Next question, Chris ? »

When she walked out of her press briefing, she took her phone and called Donna. After two rings, she answered :

« Hey Gorgeous ! What can I do for you ? »

« Can I swing by your office ? »

« Sure ! »

In the meantime, behind the closed door of Harvey's office, Katrina was arguing with him quite loudly. Gretchen had turned on the TV louder not to hear them.

« Harvey ! I need Mike with me ! I need my deputy with me. To handle the nucklehead stuff »

« Harold is coming. So is Rachel. »

« Harold is great. But Harold is afraid when I enter a room. He is shaking. »

« Well, it's an opportunity for him to get used to you. And I cannot let both Mike and Rachel go on the trip. »

At that point, Katrina got it. It was a personnal issue. Mike AND Rachel were going. Rachel needed to go because a press secretary is always needed when you go on a trip abroad, even more when it was one of the President's first trip abroad. But they could do without Mike, if he was replaced by Harold.

« Harvey, with all due respect, I don't know what your problem is with Mike and Rachel but you need to solve it. Can I go now ? »

Harvey nodded. When she exited the room, Gretchen came to the door and said :

« Mr Specter, the Speaker is on the phone. »

Somehow, a list of the names going on the trip got to President Pearson (Somehow being her assistant Wendy of course). She had heard Jeff had visited the West Wing without coming to see her and Wendy, thanks to her network of White House assistants and secretaries, had found out why. Then Jessica had requested the draft of the list of names that would be travelling on Air Force One. She was of course immediatly surprised Jeff wasn't on it. Then there were the usual names with their job titles like chief of staff, press secretary or Assistant Secretary of State for Near Eastern affairs. Again she was surprised, she saw the name of Harold Gunderson but not of Mike Ross.

For Jeff, Jessica would have a talk with him tonight, during dinner. She was sure he would explain the whole thing to her. But for Mike Ross... Well, she needed to learn why. To see what the hell was going on. Oh, she could ask Wendy again but no. She decided to go Nuclear.

That's how President Pearson found herself in Donna's office who stood up as soon as she saw her and started to apologize :

« I am sorry Madam President, but you husband is out at the moment... »

« I know. He is playing golf with former SEC buddies. I came to talk to you actually. »

She sat down and Donna did as well.

« I found out that Mike Ross is not going on the trip to the Middle East. Someone must have taken the name off the list. It's not Katrina because having Mike as deputy was the only she would take the job. So I am asking you, what the hell is going on with my chief of staff ? »

Donna licked her lips. Well she wasn't going to lie to the President but she also had to protect her friend.

« Well... During the State Dinner for the British Prime Minister, Rachel and Mike spent quite some time together, being very close. »

« I didn't notice but I will take you at you word. »

« Well Harvey, he noticed... »

And then Jessica didn't need more. She smiled, nodded and stood up.

« Thank you Donna. »

She knew what she had to do now. She walked as fast as her heels allowed her back to the West Wing, crossed the Oval Office to open the door to Harvey's office. He was sitting behind the desk and stood up as soon as the door opened. She looked at him and asked him to come in to the Oval Office. She asked him to sit down on the sofa while she looked for something in the Resolute desk. And then she found it. It was a business card. She handed it to him :

**Dr Paula AGARD  
**Psychologist

« This is the card to the best therapist in the area. Very discreet. »

« I don't need a therapist. »

« Why isn't Mike coming on the trip ? »

Harvey stayed silent and she continued :

« I cannot let you be blinded by your emotions. I cannot have a chief of staff half a year into my first term not fonctionning. So I am asking you as your boss but also as your friend to go see this woman. Take one hour each week to go see her. Because this is a minor thing, but knowing you, you can make it worst. »

He stared at her. She smiled :

« You can go now. »

Before he passed the door betwen their two offices, she said :

« Oh and Harvey, if you meddle between me and Jeff again, for whatever reason, you are out the door ? »

He didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't the moment. He went to Gretchen's desk and handed her the card saying :

« I need you to call this woman and make an appointment as soon as possible. Before the trip. »

« Of course Mr Specter. »

He went back to his office to continue to work. After ten minutes, throught the intercom, Gretchen told him Dr Agard would take him in two days at 11am. He thanked her. The President was right. He couldn't continue being an idiot. He then texted Katrina :

« You won. »

Katrina smiled when she read the text. Mike was coming to the trip.

 


	5. The Trip

It was Mike's first trip on Air Force One so of course he was as excited as a five year old. Before take-off, Katrina took a picture of him in front of the plane and in the plane and he sent them to his Grammy. Even six months in, Mike was still finding ways to be impressed by his new life, not really believing the life he was life. Three years ago he would have probably tweeted the pictures with #LivingTheLife #YOLO but as deputy communication director he had to have a public image. Something he didn't need when he was in college, sharing a room with Trevor and being stone half the time.

As Katrina was taking his picture in the plane, Harvey passed them and said :

« Sit down kids, we will take off soon. »

After a word from the pilot of the plane, they did take off. It was a 12 hours flight and the start of a week long trip. First Riyadh in Saudi Arabia where they would spend 3 days. After that they would fligh to Jerusalem for a day and a half trip in Israel to reaffirm the Israeli PM that the United-States were there to help them find a peaceful solution. And then the final stop would be Bruxelle for a NATO conference.

During this long flight, they had time to rest of course but had to prepare for the arrival. Mike and Katrina were reviewing the speech for the thirtieth time probably while Harvey was still reading some briefing books the NSC had prepared for him. Rachel had chosen to spend a bit of time to know the press pool. She was drinking her coffee at the door separating the press cabin and the senior staff cabin. She looked relaxed to the amateur eye but in fact every joke was well thought of.

In the senior staff cabin was also the Assistant Secretary of State for Near Eastern Affair Miles Gordon. At some point, he asked :

« Do you guys know how the President will be dressed when she steps out of the plane ? »

Harvey looked up and just said :

« Man, you just don't want to go there. »

« I mean... The Saudis are not used to women leader. Yes there is Angela Merkel but she wears those pantsuits so they are fine. But President Pearson is a more attractive women and wears more form fitting clothes... »

It was Katrina's turn to interrupt him :

« You really don't want to go there. I talked with her about wardrobe during the campaign. She said that if I did it again, I would take the door. »

Miles got it. President Pearson would dress how ever she wanted, where ever she wanted.

The staff slept a few hours and two hours and a half before landing, they were served breakfast. During the breakfast, Harvey was in the President's office with her, recieving the PDB. Then he came out just to ask Miles to join them. Ten minutes later, they heard President Pearson's loud voice. Miles had talked about her clothes.

As they descended on Riyadh, Mike sat next to Katrina, his belt put on were tightly. She asked if he was alright :

« Most plane accidents happen at take off and landing. At take off, we were at Andrews Air force base, was response would have been there within seconds. »

Katrina didn't know what to do apart from say that they would be alright, that they had the best pilots in the universe flying the plane.

And they landed. President Pearson stepped out wearing linen a cream suit : pencil skirt and a very light matching jacket over a white shirt. Feminine and weather appropriate.

The following three days were filled with business deals, visits and ended with a State Dinner at the King's Palace. President Pearson seemed to be her usual polite self but Harvey saw that she was about to blow up on the inside. Many male saudi dignitaries had made sure not to shake her hand or have any physical contact with her. What Mike also noticed was that during those 3 days, Harvey made sure he wouldn't have to speak to him.

And finaly she let it all out on her chief of staff in her cabin as the plane was taking off for Jerusalem. It lasted a few minutes before she calmed down. She knew she would be more welcome in Israel. Before Harvey left her cabin, she asked :

« Why did we have to stay 3 days ? »

« They extended us an invite for a five day state visit. We put it down to three. Anything else Madam President ? »

« No thank you. »

In Jerusalem, temperatures were more barable. President Pearson was less nervous, more relaxed and so was the staff then. In the evening, after the dinner, Mike was walking back to his room. He was about to press the elevator button when he hear a voice :

« Hold it ! »

Into the elevator slipped in Harvey and his secret service detail. The two men looked at each other, not saying anything. The elevator arrived to their floor. Harvey walked out of the elevator. Then Mike decided this was his moment :

« Hey asshole ! »

Harvey turned around, quite surprised :

« Why didn't you want me on this trip ? »

« So Katrina told you. »

« She did ! So why ? »

« You really don't want to talk about it in a corridor... »

« Then where ? Since that state dinner you seemed stranger than usual. And you were weird before since... you know...the thing. »

« That's what we are calling it now ? The thing ? »

« Well we actually don't call it anything. It happened, you ignored me for 24 hours and then left to visit your brother. Were you running away from me ? »

« I had just spent about 18 months on a campaign, working non-stop and then had a whole government to put in place. So I needed some rest at some point in there. »

« But why didn't you talk to me then before leaving ? At least saying 'listen I am going on vacation we will talk about it after'. No ! »

« But talk about what ? Our feelings ? I am not 12 ! »

Now doors were starting to open slowly and people were listening, thinking they were discreet of course. Harvey just shook his head and stated :

« I am not going to spend the night in that corridor arguing with you. I am going to bed. You should too, we are having a long day tomorrow. »

Harvey opened the door to his room and then slammed it in front of Mike. He pressed his back against the door, breathing in deeply. He felt Mike standing at the other side then the sound of footsteps walking away indicated him that he was leaving.

The following day, Mike watched Harvey from afar. He was professional of course, he was even funny with his israeli counterpart, the Director General of the Prime Minister's office. They were laughing together, probably sharing war stories of their careers. Mike tried to concentrate on the President's speech and making sure the team in DC had recieved the video of the speech to upload it on the White House youtube channel.

Somehow, on the way to the airport, Mike found himself in the same car as Harvey. He kept looking at his phone, pretenting to work while Harvey read some briefing book. At some point, Mike looked at him and asked :

« How are you ? »

Harvey looked up for a second but then looked back down, not answering. Mike felt hurt.

« So I get the silent treatment. Now we are alone. We can talk if you want. »

« Talk about what ? »

« About us. »

« I told you, I am not 12. »

« But what happened on election night.... What did it mean to you ? Was I just a one night stand ? And why are you behaving like such an asshole ? »

Harvey didn't answer again. But he closed the briefing book. He looked throught the window, just not to look at Mike.

« Harvey... you know that it won't solve anything ignoring me. We are 6 months into to this Presidency. I won't last three and a half years with you behaving like that. »

« Do you not like your job ? »

« I don't like having a boss who barely talk to me. Who doesn't want to speak with me because of one night. »

« It's not because of that. »

« Then because of what ? »

What could Harvey say else ? That he didn't like seeing Mike flirting with Rachel ? That election night with him was the best thing ever, the cherry on top of the cake ? No he couldn't. So he just said :

« Mike... Can we just forget about all this ? »

« I don't know. Can you not behave like an asshole ? »

The conversation stayed at that. The car stopped and both back door opened. They walked out of the car, leaving the conversation at that. On the plane, of course they didn't have time to talk, to finish their conversation.

In Bruxelle, for the NATO meeting, Mike and Katrina didn't have much work so they visited the city, took pictures, saw some of the landmarks.

Then it was back home. When they arrived at the White House, Mike went to drop some things in his office before heading out to where his bike was parked. He heard a voice :

« Rookie ! »

Mike turned around and saw Harvey standing next to a town car. Mike walked to him and Harvey just said :

« There is no way you are going to bike home. I'll drive you home. »

Mike smiled and entered the car. They sat in the back in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Harvey said :

« I don't want you to leave. I want you to work at the White House. I want you to watch you silently whisper every speech. I want to see you work surrounded by all the mess on you desk. As much as it bother me, I really like seeing all that. »

Mike watched Harvey as he said that. He didn't know how to react. Then again the car stopped and a secret service agent opened the door. When Mike didn't come out of the car, he heard a voice :

« Mr Ross, we have arrived. »

Mike walked of the car wishing Harvey a good night. When he saw the car turn around the corner, he felt stupid. Harvey had basically told him he enjoyed being with him and he didn't answer to him. He stood there, watching the car disappear and walked inside his building, not know what to do anymore.

 


	6. The dinner

After the weekend, on monday morning, after the morning senior staff meeting, Mike wanted to stay in Harvey's office, to say that he also loved seeing him work, loved how he strategize, how he could see patterns no one saw. But sadly, as the meeting was ending, Harvey was called into the oval office. So Mike just stayed there and Harvey came back about a minute later, his face utterly shattered and just bluntly said :

« Justice Mendoza died. »

That was actually huge ! Justice Mendoza was a real progressive. With a democratic senate, of course they would replace the man with another progressive but still, that meant a lot of work. Interviewing candidates, making lists, conducting background checks, etc...

« Gretchen ! Get me Louis tell him to get in here ! Shouted Harvey. »

Harvey then looked at Mike and asked him to get Katrina ASAP. When he came back with her, Louis was sitting on the sofa saying what he needed to conduct the search for a new Supreme Court Justice.

« I need an army of interns. Alex Williams can put us a list of the top 20 most progressive judges in the country. »

« First we should actually start by extending our most sincere condolences, pointed out Katrina. Rachel's press briefing is at 11am, maybe the President could come in and read a small statement. »

« What is the cause of death ? Asked Mike. »

« Heart attack apparently, answered Harvey. So, I will tell the President about the statement and then I will let Louis handle all of the search for a supreme court nominee. It's the President's first nominee, so no screw ups ! »

Louis took them to his office. When he passed in front of Norma's desk, he just said :

« I am going to need a list of all the federal judges there are. »

Norma looked up from her computer and gave him a side eye :

« Why ? »

« Because you are my assistant and your job is to give me what I want, you useless woman ! »

She didn't answer to that but she pinched her lips and Louis knew she would get her revenge one way or the other.

Then they all went into Louis's office. Katrina was talking fast, about how to proceed. Alex Williams joined them after fifteen minutes and gave a file to each of them.

« You each of you get a file, explained Alex. On the front page you have the names and inside, picture and small bio. Those are the 20 most liberal judge. They are all pro-choice and pro-gay marriage. But before you choose one of those, you will need the input of the ACLU, the American Bar Association and other verious groups. I need you to call them and ask them for their imput even if for some of them I won't even care for their opinion. »

They all nodded before going back to work. Alex followed Katrina to her office and closed the door before saying :

« I hope Louis won't be in charge of the confirmation. I don't want us to alienate the senate judiciary comittee. »

« He won't be in charge alone. And Louis is actually better at his job than many people think he is. »

« I get that. But I also have a point to make. Louis is a finance wizard. »

« The best finance law expert I have ever seen. »

« Yeah so why wasn't he given the job of head of budget management. »

« I don't know. Why don't you march into the Oval Office and ask that to the President. »

As Alex walked out of Katrina's office, he was Harvey enter Mike's one and closing the door.

« Drop everything you are doing. »

« I have the supreme court thing... »

« No, I need you and your writting skills now. »

Harvey sat down and stated :

« Tonight is the annual dinner of the Brookings Institution. I am guest of honor because they couldn't get the President or the VP. So I need to make some remarks and I don't have time to prepare them. »

« So you want me to write you a speech ? Why don't you ask Harold ? »

« Oh, I don't know. Maybe because when I enter the room he is hidding under his desk shaking and loose the ability to speak. »

« What subjects to you want to cover in your speech ? »

« I didn't have time to think about that ! Just, write something good. »

Around 5pm, Harvey came back for his speech but also holding in his hand a tuxedo. He didn't knock before he entered Mike's office. Mike looked up and saw the tuxedo.

« What the hell is that ? »

« It's a tuxedo. It's for you. You are coming with me tonight. »

« But I have work... »

« You are coming to the dinner. What about my speech ? »

Mike handed him a paper. Harvey sat down and took out a pen out of his suit pocket. He read the speech, correcting some small details. Mostly the speech was good. It would be about 5 or 6 minutes long, painted the administration's goals. He handed back the paper to Mike and stood up saying :

« Be ready by 6.30. »

At 6.29pm exactly, Mike was in Harvey's office. He was wearing the tuxedo, that surprisingly fitted him perfectly. Because magically Harvey knew his mesurements of course.

Harvey was putting his coat on, also wearing a tuxedo. Mike couldn't help himself to stare. In that tuxedo, he looked really gorgeous, breath-taking. The way the jacket fitted so closely to his body. Mike coughed and Harvey looked at him.

« Oh good you aren't late ! Maybe you are learning something finally. »

A car was waiting for them outside. Harvey held the door open for him. In the car, Harvey read the speech a few times, wanting to be really familiar with it, to embrace it fully.

« Why did you want me to come ? Asked Mike. »

« You will meet some influential people. Some of these contacts will be useful for you one day. If you look for a job. Or run for office. »

Mike smiled to him and asked :

« Are you planning to run for office one day ? »

Harvey looked up from the paper and looked at Mike :

« Why are you asking ? »

« You don't seem the kind of person to stay in the shadow forever. And you are good-looking, people like that. »

Mike noticed Harvey's smile but he didn't get any answer. But after a long silent, he said :

« For now, I am White House chief of staff. I have been for 9 months and I intend to keep the job as long as possible. »

The car slowed down and stopped in front of a hotel. There weren't journalists outside. They came in surrounded by Harvey's secret service detail. They left their coats in the clockroom.

In the ballroom of the hotel, Harvey shook hands, introduced Mike to people he didn't know. Every person they met asked about the next Supreme Court nominee. To a quite insistant man, Harvey said :

« Gerald, Justice Mendoza has died less than 24 hours ago. I think we should have some decency. Beside, I am not the one handling the search, Louis Litt is. »

Before the dinner started, Harvey was called to give his speech. Mike watched and applauded. He had been right. Harvey would be a good candidate for a senate seat or a governorship. The room applauded with energy. It wasn't a stand up ovation but already a good reaction a White House Chief of Staff.

During the dinner, people came to talk to Harvey. When the subject of the supreme court pick came up, Harvey just said :

« Mike here is deputy communication director. He is one of the people working with Louis Litt to present to the President the best list of people. »

So Mike was also very demanded. People tried to give him names. Some were parts of the top 20 put together by Alex Williams, some not. Mike smiled politely, saying that they were working on it but every advice was welcome. One man tried even to put himself on the short list.

During the whole thing, Mike and Harvey exchanged looked time to time. Around 9.30pm, Harvey gave him a nod, signaling that he was ready to leave. They both politely extracted themselves from the conversations they were part of. They took their coat from the cloackroom and walked outside to the car. Mike noticed the Harvey's hand softly on his back, guiding him to the car.

In the car, Mike broke the silence by congratulating Harvey on the speech. Harvey just smiled and thanked him back for writing it.

« Well, you gave me this opportunity. You are the one who found me and brought me into this world. »

« The biggest mistake I ever made. I adopted a wild former stonehead puppy. »

« Yeah... The stonehead co-write all of the President's speeches. »

« Thanks to who ? »

They smiled to each other, sharing a complicite look. Mike gathered all his courage and said :

« When you dropped me off on friday, after the trip, you said something just before we arrived... And.. I didn't have time to answer. When you said you liked having me around, seeing me work. I want you to know that I feel the same way. »

« The same way ? »

« Well... you know... »

« No. I don't. »

At that moment, the car stopped. But the secret service detail seemed to have learned something and the door of the car remained closed. Mike then boldly suggested :

« Maybe if you came with me upstairs I could show you then. »

Harvey didn't know how to react to that bold proposition. He just nodded before walking out of the car with Mike. He remembered to say to the head of his detail :

« I am going in with Mr Ross. Will that be a problem ? »

« Well, the agent are going to look into Mr Ross' apartment before you come in, but no problem sir. »

Harvey waited with Mike at the door while the secret service agents looked around the apartment if there was anyone else. They give him a go ahead. They closed the door and looked at each other. There was between them an awkwardness that wasn't there before. Maybe the ridiculous situation of having to wait at the door while two secret service agents made sur you and your partner were alone to have sex.

« Is it going to be like that all the time ? Asked Mike. »

« Well... not if you come to my place. »

Mike nodded. He was about to ask if Harvey wanted a drink when he felt a pair hand grab him by the wiast and Harvey's lips against his. He put his arms around Harvey's neck and between two kissed whispered :

« The bedroom is at the end of the corridor. »

  
  


 


	7. Starting a routine

Harvey slept at Mike's apartment. He woke up at 5am to be able to go to his place to get changed. Mike was sleeping Harvey had kissed him before leaving.

He went home, showered, put on a fresh suit and went to work. He was at the office at 7am, ready to work. He was given his security briefing and soon his briefing books, from all the intelligence agencies, arrived. And quickly the 8.30am senior staff meeting started. Katrina, Louis, Mike, Rachel, everyone was there. When he saw Mike enter his office, Harvey smiled slightly.

They talked about the supreme court pick, how the search was going. Today they would finish their background checks before starting the first interviews tomorrow.

Harvey asked Mike to stay at the end of the meeting, pretenting he wanted to talk about the previous night's dinner. When everybody left, Harvey closed all the doors after saying to Gretchen not to come in. He then asked Mike's phone and put it with his in a drawer in his desk. They both sat down on the couch and smiled to each other.

« Yesterday was great, said Harvey. »

« It was. I liked it. »

« I want to make things clear... I have to tell you something. We can't be together in public. I wish we could but we can't. »

Mike put his hand on Harvey's one and smiled to him, saying :

« I know. I would never. It would be a real mess. »

« From now on, you will come to my place. You are less known than me and don't have a secret service detail. And you don't write down anything about us. »

Harvey was taking some precautions. Mike was getting that of course.

« What if we want to meet ? »

« We will figure it out. Just don't text me explicit stuff. »

« Oh don't worry about that ! »

Harvey stood up and went to get Mike's phone. He handed it to him and smiled :

« Let's have lunch together. »

« Ok... If we have some free time. »

Mike left, a smile on his face. Katrina saw him arrive to the communication bullpen and asked :

« What's with the smile ? »

« Nothing. Why ? »

« I haven't seen you smile like that for a long time. »

  
  


_Flashback. February 2014, New York, First Pearson of President campaign office_

Senator Jessica Pearson came a close third in Iowa and was pulling second in New Hampshire. He was reading a some political blogs only and he stumbled to an article about the Pearson campaign, analysing the plateform and the policies was putting forward. It wasn't the first time he had stumbled on this blog. But this article, the last one, it was really good.

He read the whole thing twice before calling Louis. Louis read the article and asked :

« It's rather good for a blogger. I like the wording of the article. Katrina ! Come and read this ! »

The woman arrived and read the article before asking :

« Who writes that ? »

Harvey looked throught the blog and then Louis noticed a 'contact' section. They clicked and saw a name with an email addess. Harvey asked to Katrina and Louis :

« Have you guys heard about a Michael James Ross ? »

They both shook their head. Harvey grabbed his phone and called Vanessa, his PI.

A week later, Harvey was knocking on the door of a shitty apartment, holding a file in his left hand. A young man, blond and blue-eyed opened the door wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Harvey recognized Mike Ross. And he also could clearly smell the weed. When the young man saw him, he stared and just said :

« Are you... ? »

« Yes I am. Can I come in ? »

The young man nodded and stepped aside. Harvey walked in and said :

« I found your blog. Very accurate, making some good points. But it's not why the blog caught my attention ? Do you know what did ? Your writing style. Katrina has been reading your blog for the past week. She loves it ! »

« Do you mean Katrina ? As in Katrina Bennett ? »

Harvey nodded and looked at Mike.

« So, Vanessa, my PI did some research on you. You studied political science in college with a minor in english. But didn't finish your degree. You had one semester left. Why didn't you finish ? »

« Why should I tell you ? »

« Because I am about to offer you a job. So why did you drop out of college ? »

« My best friend Trevor. He sold a math test. Except that he sold it to the Dean's daughter. »

« And what did you have to do with it ? »

« I have eidetic memory. I had memorise the test and wrote it down for Trevor to sell. »

Harvey got it. Trevor was the asshole best friend. Harvey handed a file to Mike :

« Katrina needs an assistant. Someone to check the speeches before she greelights them, someone to help her coordinate all the social media stuff. And after my PI handed me the file on you... »

« Hold on ! Interrupted Mike. PI ? File ? What the fuck dude ? »

« First don't ever call me dude. Second, of course a PI. I am about to hire a college dropout to work for a presidential campaign. So I know all of your story. So does Katrina. And she still wants to have you as an assistant. »

Mike didn't know what to say. Harvey continued :

« There are a few conditions of course. »

« And what are they ? »

« No more weed. We drug test, randomly. Second, no more Trevor. You make him disappear from your life or I will do it. »

Mike didn't want to know what Harvey meant by that. Would he lock Trevor away in some sort of prison or have him killed ? Who knew what kind of things people like Harvey Specter could do. He probably knew some mafia boss who could take care of things for him.

« Is that alright with you rookie ? »

Mike nodded then Harvey asked him to get dressed and pack a bag because apparently they were leaving for South Carolina.

_Present days_

Mike spent the whole day taking phone calls from various organisations, asking for their input on a few potential nominees, knowing that each name he said would probably be in the news one hour later. He and Harvey had planned to eat lunch together but at 11.30am Gretchen called him to apolizige on behalf of Harvey who had an emergency.

When Mike passed in front of Harvey's office at 8pm, the door was opened and Harvey was still there, pacing the room, listening to a record. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Gretchen was sitting behind her desk and noticed Mike staring.

« Hey kid. You can go in if you want. Mr Specter doesn't have any appointement anymore today. »

Mike smiled and went in. Harvey looked at him and smiled slightly. Mike closed the door while Harvey turned up the sound of the record player slightly, just enough to cover their conversation to anybody passing outside.

« Hey... How are you ? Asked Mike taking Harvey's hand. »

« I am fine. Don't worry. But I have to work late. »

« I get it. You are helping to run the world. I will let you. »

Mike was about to leave but Harvey grabbed Mike's hand. Harvey handed him an enveloppe while saying :

« There is a key to my place in there. Secret Service is aware you might visit. You can go there, wait for me, I should be there before 10 pm. »

« Wait for you ? »

« Yes. You can order pizza or chinese. »

Mike nodded. He left and biked to Harvey's place. He stopped at a groceries store, bought a few ingredients to cook a small dinner. He then stopped at his own place to pack an overnight bag. He invaded Harvey's kitchen to cook. The table was set at 9.30pm. Mike watched tv while waiting. Before 10pm, like he said, Harvey opened the door. He put down his briefcase and smelled the dinner.

« You cooked ? »

Mike nodded. He sat down to have dinner. They ate in silence. After that, they did the dishes together. Harvey washed and Mike dried them and put them back to their place.

« I am sorry Mike but I really need to sleep. And my phone might ring at night. I am going to bed. »

Mike stayed in the kitchen, waiting for Harvey to come back, not understanding why he would invite him if he was so tired. About two minutes later, Harvey came bac. His shirt was half open and looked at Mike :

« It doesn't mean that I am TOO tired for some bedroom activities rookie. »

Mike stayed the whole night. But Harvey didn't. His phone rang around 4am. He showered quickly. Mike woke up and asked :

« What the fuck dude ? »

« There was an attack against the US embassy in Lebanon. I need to go. »

He kissed Mike before walking out of the bedroom.

After that night, they started a routine started. At least, twice a week, Mike spent the night at Harvey's place. They never left together those night. Mike biked so that they could arrived separately. Sometimes they ordered, and sometimes Mike cooked. Sometimes they had sex, but sometimes they didn't, mostly when Harvey was too tired.

They were good at hiding it. Things were ok. But sometimes, they exchanged looks or smiled, and people noticed.

One day, Louis marched into Donna's office. He sat down and looked at her before saying :

« Mike and Harvey are sleeping together. »

The red-haired looked up from her computer and didn't know what to say. Being away from the West Wing, she wasn't aware of all the gossips.

« How the hell do you know ? »

« Well, they exchanged those kind of looks, and smiles. And I don't know what they do in Harvey's office but when they are in there together, they close the door and it's just weird how Gretchen looks at me. »

« Louis... Are you sure you are not being paranoid ? »

« Donna, sex is flotting in the air when they look at each other. »

« I really didn't need that image. »

« Donna, I don't care what their bodies do at night. How they join together. »

« Louis... I really don't... »

« But the President just announced the name of the new supreme court justice nominee and it won't be the easiest confirmation so we don't need the press to be aware of that. »

« Louis, even if it is true, do you think Harvey and Mike are so stupid that they will get caught ? »

« Of course not but one day a reporter by pure luck will find himself in the right place at the right time and take one picture. One hour later we will be screwed. »

Of course Donna knew Louis was right. She had some political instinct. She then nodded and then said :

« What if I promise you that I will make sure it doesn't happened ? »

« And how would you do that ? »

« Don't worry about that. »

  
  


 


End file.
